


Five times Fernando Torres' Life Got Weird and the One Time It Should Have, But Didn't.

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Unexpected Happiness in Dystopian Football Leagues [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Bond, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Requited Unrequited Love, Second Chances, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Due to the Spanish government's laws regarding Omegas, Fernando Torres has had to watch his life go from somewhat normal, to having to broker a deal to have his freedom, to turning down the only Alpha he'd want to mate, to having not one, but two Alphas, Having kits, to finally getting closure with his first unrequited crush, Sergio Ramos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on another five things and one story set in the same verse, but focusing on Sergio Ramos instead. It's Fernando's story this time around and explains why things happened the way they did in the other one, but with the Omega point of view.  
> 

_One_

Nando didn’t really even think about what the television was blaring as he went out to practice for the next game that day. He did remember his mother looking distracted and her mouth being pinched tight as she gripped her cup of coffee. He didn’t think much of it. She had been fairly stressed out recently. He didn’t think much of his father’s silence as they drove to the Atletico pitch. His father didn’t talk much at the best of times, so he just chalked it up to a fight between his parents.

Practice consumed him, so he didn’t think much about the oddness he had seen at home. He didn’t think much of anything, his body going through the motions as he hoped to be picked for the starting eleven for the game on Sunday. That was all he cared about at that point. Getting on the starting line was what mattered. He wanted to prove himself and he wanted for Atleti to be successful for once, rather than be satisfied with being the runner up to Barcelona or Real Madrid.

He came back to reality when the whistle blew and they were told to clean up and get some rest for the game coming up. Nando complied, walking back to the dressing room while joking with some of his teammates. Yeah, they were Alphas and Betas, but it didn’t matter. He was on suppressants and none of them had ever looked at him that way. He was a teammate, he was off limits, and no one had tried to cross that line with him.

He suspected that it was due to all the practice he had in not having any kind of Omega reaction when they were around and he was sure that his shyness was seen as standoffishness as well. He would have loved to have been invited out for drinks like some of the other young Betas and Omegas on the team, but accepted it wasn’t going to happen. Maybe in time, when they got used to him…

The jokes dried up when they entered the dressing room and Nando swallowed hard. The synthetic pheromones that the officials doused themselves in made a pungent cloud in the room, confusing everyone that entered the tiled space. Nando tried to breathe through his mouth and refused to let it affect him. The Alphas and the Betas kept wiping their noses aggressively while the Omegas whined and covered their noses. No one could stand it for long and some tried to leave, but were stopped by more officials.

Not a word was spoken as to why they were there, despite the repeated demands of the Alphas to tell them why. Instead, the officials simply spread out through all the corners of the dressing room and shoved red envelopes into the hands of all of the Omega players. All seven of them before they departed, taking their chemical stench with them.

Nando looked around and saw that the other Omegas were opening up the envelopes and pulling out a sheaf of official looking summons. Seeing that made Nando not want to open his own envelope up. A feeling of wrongness hit him and he was tempted to just shove it into his bag and ignore it.

Yet the horrified exclamation of one of his teammates made him reconsider his decision. Without a second thought, he ripped the envelope open and pulled out the red edged sheaf of paper out and scanned it quickly. After he had gone over it, he felt his face go cold as all of the new regulations that the government and the Omega Center had passed.

He was no longer an adult, he realised as he went over the stipulations carefully. He’d need a guardian or a mate. He’d need to be registered, which included getting a new identity card with his secondary gender clearly stated. On top of that, he’d be tattooed with his registration number. If all of that wasn’t done within four months, he’d end up being the property of the team.

The rest of the letter were forms that his new mate or Alpha needed to sign, effectively rendering him nothing more than a kit in the eyes of the Spanish government.

It was then that Nando realised his autonomy and agency was gone.

He was no longer Fernando Torres Sanz, Forward for Atletico Madrid.

He was now FJTS-3-20-84-F.

_Two_

Nando felt like he had flashed back to his teenage years when he got home from the Omega Center with his wrist stinging like a motherfucker under the bandage they had wrapped with elastotape after they had finished the registration tattoo and let him go. He had walked out in an icy silence, barely speaking to the cab driver that took him home. He only just stopped himself from slamming the door when he got out of the cab.

Although it would have momentarily made him feel better, it wasn’t going to fix his situation at all. He was still powerless and still would have that tattoo ink sinking under the layers of his skin, a mark he’d never be able to wash off, no matter how hard he tried. He also knew that it would just make him look like a petulant child and that was not something he could afford to be seen as if he was planning to free himself from this ridiculous prison they had placed him in.

So he had only closed the door and briskly walked into his house, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his coat on the hook. He walked past the strangely empty sitting room and into the kitchen to grab himself a drink, figuring that his Alpha mother and father were probably there, starting in on dinner. It was around that time, anyways.

Shrugging to himself, he stepped into the terracotta tiled kitchen and sure enough, his parents were there.

Except that they weren’t starting dinner.

And they weren’t alone.

Xabi Alonso and his father were sitting across from his parents at the table with green and red edged paperwork sitting in between them. All of them looked up when he entered the room and Nando simply stood frozen under the heavy gaze of four Alphas. Despite his youth, Alonso was every inch an Alpha and Nando could feel it deep in his bones.

Nando felt his face heat up and he wanted to back out of the room when he saw that the paperwork on the table had been filled out.

He made to go and run up to his room and hide from the farce that his life had become. He had just turned around when he heard the scraping of a chair against the tile and the warm scent of the sea come close.

He froze and he cursed himself for not being able to just _go._ They had stopped his suppressants and he had no defenses against any Alpha who exuded their scent like that. He was trapped and part of him was resentful he couldn’t walk away and part of him, the one that he had pushed down for so long was ecstatic and even looking forward to having this Alpha scenting him utterly and completely.

He hissed and moved again, despite it feeling like he was running through water.

“Please...Fernando. May I talk to you?”

Nando froze then, his legs locking completely and forcing him to stay put. He looked back at that softly voiced question and chirruped, much to his distress and embarrassment, at the sight of Alonso’s too earnest face and pretty hazel eyes. He ducked his head and swallowed another chirrup before he finally nodded.

He heard the other Alphas leave, but his entire focus was narrowed into Alonso.

Everything else was peripheral. Only what this Alpha would say to him mattered.

Alonso knew it and held out his hand for Nando to take.

Nando took it and together, they sat down across from each other at the table. He knew that he shouldn’t have held onto Alonso’s hand, but he was oddly comforted by the touch and didn’t want to give up that small oasis of calm just yet. And if Alonso didn’t mind, then he’d keep holding on for as long as he could.

“I know this doesn’t look good, your Alphas and us talking.”

Nando raised an eyebrow at that and snorted. “You don’t fucking say.”

Alonso had the grace to look chagrined at that before he regained his composure and continued.

“We’re here to broker a deal that will save not just you, but my brother as well. My brother’s already been matched up with an Alpha by the government. An Alpha that’s nearly twenty years older than him and wants him to give up football.”

Nando chirruped. That was everyone’s nightmare right there. All of the Omegas feared being forced to do nothing but be stuck in someone’s home and do nothing but breed and keep house. Many had started to pair up with willing teammates. Or had them act like guardians. Anything to give themselves some breathing room and keep a bit of their freedom intact.

Alonso nodded in commiseration.

“Your brother has agreed to mate my brother to keep that from happening and if you agree, well, we can mate.”

Nando looked at him sharply, his eyes narrowing at the simply spoken words.

“Why would I agree? It’s not like we’ve ever been close or played together. I barely _know_ you. What would I get out of agreeing to mate you?”

Alonso gave him a close lipped smirk.

“Your autonomy.”

Nando sat up, his eyes narrowing to black slits in his face as he faced the Alpha.

“Go on.”

_Three_

Nando could feel Sergio Ramos’ eyes boring into his back as they walked into the dressing room, the last ones off the field. He had planned it that way, since he couldn’t have an audience for what he needed to say to the Alpha.

An Alpha that under different circumstances, he would have been quite happy to get to know and be with. Maybe even love and mate properly, rather than the business transaction he was entering. He wished he hadn’t been so reticent with Ramos in the past and had initiated something.

It had been a spontaneous gesture, him maybe bumping into Sergio the first time that they had ever been at a national practice together. Or a joke during the first pair up. Or a sly glance. Nando never could pin it down when he had felt that spark of something between him and Ramos. All he knew was that it felt natural to flirt with him every time they were called up for the national practices or whenever they found themselves out somewhere.

Something that had trickled down to nothing the moment that the laws had changed.He still went out, but felt so constrained he had decided it would be better to just stay at home and try and plot his way out of the mess that was Spain. That had now been turned into learning all that he could about Liverpool and the team now that he had accepted Alonso’s proposal.

Nando had sighed when he had stripped off his training gear and walked into the shower rooms. If he had been just a bit bolder, he knew for sure that things would have been different. Ramos would have been his Alpha and he would have had some kind of freedom and stayed at home also.

Instead, he was giving up everything in Spain to go to a different country and play for a different club. Liverpool, in the mythical Merseyside, or something like that. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t know Alonso. His English wasn’t exactly great.

But he wanted to be free more than to stay in Spain. He also didn’t want to damn Mikel Alonso to an unknown fate with an unknown Alpha.

It was all a price worth paying.

Even though his heart would be walled up behind obligation and duty.

He had to do it.

Nando took his time, composing and discarding a million openings before he finally settled on being blunt and to the point.

He watched as Sergio started to get dressed, his hair still wet and rivulets of water running down his golden toned chest and making his mouth dry with lust. Damn...Fuck...His mind flashed out with a fantasy of them together that he forcefully pushed away so that he could speak.

“They want me to go. Away from here.”

He winced inwardly. Not the classiest opening, but it would have to do.

Sergio finished looping his belt through his loops and looked at Nando with a confused look on his face.

“Who wants you to go?”

Nando wanted to croon and chirp at the concern in Sergio’s voice. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Sergio. Goofy, overzealous and cute little Sese. He wanted it so much, but he had promised. He couldn’t go back on his word. Not when he had already signed the papers.

“My family. They think I’d do better in Liverpool.”

Sergio blinked and his face went slightly pale.

“Why Liverpool?”

Nando felt a flare of anger at that.

“Think, Sese. It’s England! They still let Omegas have freedoms! If I had been there before, I wouldn’t have had to have this!”

The exclamation was followed by a flash of the hated tattoo on the inside of his wrist. A sight that made Sergio look sombre and chew on his lip for several moments.

“You could have gone to Portugal too. Or Germany. Why must it be Liverpool? Do you really want to go there?”

Nando sighed. He honestly hadn’t thought of those other places seriously. He had been so sunk into sullenness and the proposal from the Alonsos had come so fast, he hadn’t even toyed with the idea. He didn’t really want to go, but he didn’t have a choice. He had given his word.

And he really wanted to be free again.

“I don’t want to be treated like a child. I want to stay my own person. And if I can get that in England, it’s a small price to pay then.”

Sergio’s eyes flashed gold at that, his throat working before he spoke.

“Then why don’t you be my mate then?”

Nando looked away from him then, not wanting to show Sergio the longing and regret that his words brought to him.

If only Sergio had said that to him a month ago! If only they hadn’t danced around each other so much! He would have been able to say it.

But it was too fucking late and Sergio realised it by Nando’s silence.

“You got an Alpha waiting for you there, don’t you?”

Nando looked up and nodded, his heart breaking at the sight of Sergio looking so worn and bereft.

“I’m so sorry, Sergio. Believe me...I would have said yes if I was free. I would have. I’m sorry.”

Even though he knew he would catch shit from Xabi the moment they would see each other, he didn’t hold himself back from kissing Sergio so deeply that he left the Alpha breathless.

He rushed out of the room with his bag so that Sergio wouldn’t see the tears of sorrow and regret that poured down his face.

_Four._

“If it makes it slightly better, Xabee is as nervous as you are, Nando.”

Steven’s oddly accented voice whispered in his ear as he stood there in a brand new dove grey suit with a lighter grey shirt under it and an almost blood red tie to top it all off. He held a bunch of daffodils that Xabi had nervously presented him when he had shown up at the Liverpool courthouse with Steven Gerrard as his chaperone. He had been touched at the gesture and the fact that he had sent one of his good friends to be his chaperone, rather than called up a state official like he had heard was usually the custom in the Spanish community when mating overseas.

Nando turned to look at Steven, who was standing placidly beside him as they waited for Xabi to talk to the judge and sign the preliminary documents. He was curious about this calm Alpha. He knew about him and the more he knew about him, the more intimidated he had become. This was the man that had single handedly dragged an entire team to victory. He dimly recalled it and if he hadn’t known that, he wouldn’t have believed it, if he was honest.

Steven wasn’t an intimidating Alpha and he looked like he would be at home coaching kits as equally as he was running and scoring those hard goals on the field. Or here with them, witnessing his best friend being mated. Something that surprised Nando, since this was supposed to be a simple formality with no witnesses needed.

As if he had spoken the words out loud, Steven turned to look at him with eyes that had turned a light shade of fine aged whiskey.

Nando’s breath hitched in his throat at the glance that Steven gave him. A glance that told him everything and yet nothing. Maybe he imagined the interest in those eyes. Or the speculation in them. Or the sympathy. He wasn’t sure. Only that he was glad that Steven was there.

“I’m not just here because he asked me, Nando. I can’t imagine what it must feel like being forced to leave your home to find some kind of freedom and I thought that maybe you’d appreciate having a friend to see you through this.”

It was that simple kindness that had Nando looking at Steven much more closely than he had ever thought to look before.

He turned to look at Xabi, who was now walking towards them, a neutral expression on his face, yet his slightly shaking hands as he put the silver bracelet on Nando’s wrist betrayed his emotions. Just like the the lingering touch on Nando’s pulse point told him that Xabi wasn’t as indifferent as he had believed. His eyes too, where a clear yellow, making him look like an untamed creature that held the promise of passion and danger and so much more.

Nando let Xabi pull him forward towards the judge who performed the ceremony efficiently and quickly. Nando signed the paperwork and Xabi swept him up in his arms and kissed him. A fleeting press of his mouth, but it left Nando dazed enough that Xabi had to reach out and slip his arm around Nando to steady him.

It was all done.

He was Xabi’s mate.

~*~*~*~*~

He drank the wine and watched Xabi and Steven as they sat in the secluded alcove of some restaurant Steven had told them would be good to celebrate the night in. He finished the merlot and placed the glass on the table, his eyes heavy-lidded as he watched the interplay between Xabi and Steven.

Maybe he was drunk, but he was sure that there was more than just friendship there. Or at least the seed of something more.

Maybe it was just the fact that they had already known each other for years or had that line matchup instinct that followed from the pitch to the real world. A syncing of instincts that led to great playmaking and also a great compatibility in other aspects of life. He had started to see it in Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas, of all people.

He was outright disdainful of Real Madrid. He wouldn’t deny it. But ever since he had arrived in England, he had secretly been following Sergio’s career. He was pleased that Sergio was doing well, yet he couldn’t help a small wistfulness whenever he saw pictures of Sergio. Not the posed kinds. Anyone could lie in those.

No. The candid ones that showed him deep in thought and always looking somewhat sad and distant. He had started to notice that the ones with Casillas didn’t have that. There was a bittersweet tone to them, since it was obvious that Casillas was looking at him with more than just the usual fondness for a teammate.

He hoped that Sergio would finally notice him and find some sort of happiness. Even though it was a missed opportunity, he wasn’t that much of a saint to admit that the possibility didn’t bother him at all. He also was introspective enough to admit that once he was sure of what he had with Xabi and...Steven, he would be more secure in his emotions.

Speaking of them, he shook himself out of his daze to find them both staring at him with interest.

“Oh! I’m sorry. So what did I miss?”

Nando asked, his cheeks flushing with more than just the alcohol he had drunk.

“Steven was leaving and I was wondering if you wanted to call it a night.”

Nando immediately sobered up at that. He didn’t quite want to call it a night, but he also knew that there was no avoiding what was coming next. They had to have a proof of the mating having taken place. They had to do it lest the government get suspicious.

“Yeah. I did. Is Steven good for getting home?”

Steven raised an eyebrow at the question as they stood up.

“I drove. Don’t worry, Nando. It’s all taken care of. Both of you, take care. I’ll see you at practice in a week.”

Nando had been relieved that they would get a week’s grace before they were expected back at Melwood. It would help in getting to know Xabi and...Steven. He didn’t want to think it, but the way that Steven’s eyes raked over both Xabi and him were enough to make him realise that was a possibility. That they would have something sooner, rather than later.

“Shall we then?”

Xabi interrupted his thoughts as he held out an arm for Nando to take.

Nando swallowed hard, but nodded as he took Xabi’s arm,

~*~*~*~*~*

_“Xabi is a fantastic kisser. Oh My God.”_

Nando thought over and over as Xabi made him loose and pliant with the open mouthed kisses that he was giving him as they lay in his queen sized bed. His hands, Nando noticed, were also as skilled, stroking him until Nando was lying there with his legs apart and thighs wet and slicked with pink slick. He didn’t know how long he could wait for Xabi to take him.

He was hornier than he had ever been in his life, his quiet mewling enough proof that he was close to the edge. He felt himself clenching and unclenching as he wanted, no, needed, Xabi inside him like yesterday.

Xabi sensed his impatience and slipped two fingers inside, easing the itch, but not completely getting rid of it. In fact, it was driving him closer and crazier to have Xabi fuck him and fuck him hard.

He could feel Xabi himself was only just holding on, since he was rutting into Nando’s hip.

Nando broke off the kiss when he felt wetness on his hip.

“Xabi, for fuck’s sake!! Do I have to beg? Fuck me now!”

Xabi laughed softly, shifting so that he was at Nando’s entrance while still moving his fingers in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm.

“You sure you want me?”

A growl was his response, making him chuckle before he acquiesced and sheathed himself with one thrust, his fingers still inside Nando and making him yowl loud at the intrusion, nearly making him come right then and there. But of course, Xabi had to pull out and make him wait.

Later, Xabi explained that he would have blown his load with that and needed to calm down to give Nando a proper mating. Later, Nando would appreciate the selflessness of the act. In that moment, it was enough to make him bite down on Xabi’s forearm.

“Christ Nando! Those are sharp!”

Xabi exclaimed as he looked at the bleeding bite mark.

Xabi wasn’t stupid. He got the hint loud and clear.

Without warning, he thrust back into Nando and chomped down hard on the gland on Nando’s neck, making the Omega shout in both pain and satisfaction. He bit down until Nando began to whimper and it was only then that he licked the blood off and moved. Fast and brutal, with them sliding up the bed until he grabbed the headboard and braced himself against it.

His hips worked hard, pistoning in and out while Nando cried out, making obscene sounds that Xabi had only heard in a porno. He knew that Nando wasn’t faking it from the slick that had soaked their groins and thighs. It made him oddly proud, that he could make an Omega yowl and get soaking wet as he fucked them.

He also had to admit that Nando made a gorgeous picture of debauchery, lying there with those impossibly long eyelashes resting against his flushed pink cheekbones and his legs wrapped around his hips. Nando was pretty. Prettier than he had ever expected, if he was honest.

That prettiness was what again drove him right to the finish line. He couldn’t stop himself from jerking once, twice, before he spilled out into that wet heat. He winced when he felt the bond between them click into place, right before tears filled his eyes.

Oh. _Oh._

It was then that it hit him that the nascent connection he had with Stevie was replaced.

And he didn’t know how he really felt about that.

He collapsed on top of Nando then and held him tightly.

“It’s allright. It’s allright.”

Nando soothed him, stroking his hair.

_Five_

Xabi was the one that made the tea once they had managed to crawl out of bed. Nando didn’t mind, he knew that Xabi needed to do something to regain his composure after the night’s events. It had been quite shocking for both of them when the bonding cemented and one connection had been completed and another been severed.

While Xabi had been in the shower, Nando had researched and found what he had suspected when he had watched them at dinner. That field synchronization had bled into the rest of the lives and created a nascent bond. Nando too, was willing to bet that there were also feelings there between the two Alphas that had let it get to that point.

Which surprised and didn’t surprise him at the same time. He knew that Alphas could maintain a wary friendship once they had established who was the head Alpha. But to get to the point of _submitting_ to one another to date was nigh on impossible. Alphas tended to tear each other apart if they dated and there had been laws put in place to avoid that exact thing from happening.

Besides, most Alphas tended to favour dating Betas and Omegas rather than their own secondary gender. Xabi now had him...But what about Stevie? Would he be fine with sharing an Omega? Nando hoped so.

Besides, he was sure that he had seen interest in Stevie’s eyes when they had met the first time and at the ceremony. He wasn’t flattering himself. He knew that Stevie was interested just like he knew that Stevie was interested in Xabi. Just like he knew that he and Xabi were going to work out, rather than just be connected through obligation.

“Here.”

Xabi put down a mug in front of him and sat down across from him, cradling his own mug of tea. Nando nodded his thanks and added some milk, stirring it until it was blended and looked up to meet his Alpha’s downcast eyes. His shoulders were hunched up almost to his ears and his scent was off. Too salty and nearly overpowering Nando’s own cut grass scent.

He rubbed his nose and sighed heavily. Nando had wanted to ease into his proposal, but the scent of Xabi’s guilt was making his hackles rise. He didn’t need for his Alpha to be sunk into misplaced guilt when there was no need for it. He had a life before Xabi and he was all too aware that Xabi did also. He wasn’t angry. He only wanted for them to make this work.

He may have ached for Sergio and what could have been, but he had found that he cared about Xabi and Stevie by extension. This was his home now and he wanted for it to be everything that he couldn’t have in Spain.

“I don’t mind that you care about Stevie. As long as you don’t mind that I feel the same about him.”

Xabi’s scent abruptly changed to warm sea breeze and sweet grass at those words.

“You are serious? This isn’t a trap of some sort?”

Nando shook his head.

“You had a life before me. Just like I had one before you. I wanted Sergio Ramos, did you know that? If Mikel hadn’t been in such danger, I would have gone with him. He did ask me to be his mate before I came to England.”

Xabi’s face went dead white, to flushed pink at those words.

“Would you go to him now that you know this about me and Stevie?”

Nando looked sharply at him.

He did have ground to dissolve the mating now that he knew about Xabi and Stevie. It was, after all, against the law to mate when an old bond was in place. But it didn’t even occur to Nando for a second to even think of it before Xabi had brought it up.

“No. Why would I when I have you and when he’s going to have Iker Casillas? It would be cruel of me to toy with both of them that way.”

Xabi blinked at that admission. “Wait, really? Casillas and Ramos?”

Nando nodded. “That was how I clued in about you and Stevie. That same field connection that you and Stevie have. They have it too. It’s obvious, now that I think of it. Except that for them, it’s just a matter of time before they realise it and mate. As for you and Stevie and me...”

He looked down at the table and traced the pattern of the tablecloth with his finger.

“ After having met him...I don’t blame you for wanting him. He’s a good Alpha. A kind one. He didn’t have to be nice to me, even if he was your best friend. Yet he was and it did go a long way with how I see him. I won’t deny that.”

Xabi’s scent got stronger with that admission.

“Would you want him to join us if he agreed to it?”

Nando looked up and nodded without hesitation.

Xabi smiled and Nando felt his breath catch at the brightness of it, since Xabi looked as if he had just had all of his dreams come true.

In a sense, he had.

And Nando didn’t regret walking away from the chance at being with Sergio and going back home.

~*~*~*~*~

“You shouldn’t be nervous, Stevie. It’s not like you weren’t here recently.”

Nando teased his new Alpha, who was having a bit of a problem in shutting the clasp of the braided rose gold and platinum that had joined the silver one Xabi had given him two months prior.

“You’re seriously going to troll me, Torres?”

Stevie muttered, finally getting the clasp shut and pulling Nando into his arms and kissing him. The kiss was softer than what Nando recalled Xabi’s being, but it was still enough to make Nando go light-headed and panting with barely curbed lust.

A lust that Nando realised meant his heat was very close.

“May I remind you both we have a ceremony to get through?”

Xabi called out, effectively ending the moment.

“Yeah, yeah. We heard you. We’ll wait.”

Stevie called back, clapping Xabi on the shoulder as they moved towards the judge, who was waiting patiently for them.

Nando didn’t recall most of the ceremony. His heat had come on the moment that they had left the courts and Xabi and Stevie had wasted no time to get him back to Stevie’s house.

He only recalled that he had been hot, very hot and his clothes hurt and he needed his Alphas _now._

His Alphas complied. He didn’t know who took off his clothes. All he knew was that Stevie was kissing him, his canines cutting and bruising Nando’s lips as his hands easily parted Nando’s legs. His thighs were again wet with slick and Stevie hands were a bit clumsy as he explored Nando quickly before he was already at his entrance.

He murmured something before he pushed in and bit down on Nando’s neck. Nando didn’t know who it was that shouted. Only that he was in pain and he could feel Stevie’s pain and then Xabi’s pain as the bonds slammed into place between all of them.

He gasped as Stevie moved, slow and steady, his own colder sea scent blending in with Xabi’s and his own fresh cut grass one. He was were he was supposed to be, with Stevie making love to him while Xabi held him and crooned to him, his hands all over Nando’s body, getting him to come, his own shouts mingling with Stevie’s howled out release.

Nando blindly reached for Xabi, but found that Stevie was already there, murmuring quietly to Xabi as he groaned and shouted abruptly, his cum splashing Nando’s hip.

It was all sealed between them after that.

_+1_

He had been anticipating this meeting the moment he and Xabi had gotten the call up. Stevie too, but hadn’t really said much about it. He had simply shrugged before kissing them both and going over to where Asier and Jonny were mewling to get attention from their sires.

“You’ll know what to do. Trust yourself.”

Was all that Stevie had said as he hauled up the kits and handed Asier to Xabi while gently jogging Jonny until the mewling had stopped.

“We trust you, Nando. We know you’re not going to run off with Sergio the moment you guys see each other on the field. I also highly doubt he’s going to haul you off when he’s mated Iker. Trust me when I say that he’s as stupidly besotted with him as we are with you.”

Xabi told him and Nando knew that he was right.

He had seen the pictures of Iker and Sergio at games and just as he had predicted, Sergio had finally started to look at Iker like the sun set and rose on him. There were more pictures of them entangled in each other’s arms than with them separately. He was glad that they were happy and the ache was merely a ghost of an echo of what it had been before.

Yet he worried.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me. You’ll be fine.”

Xabi murmured as they walked onto the field. They walked together and soon enough, Sergio Ramos appeared seemingly out of nowhere and nearly ran into them.

“Oh! Hey Nando. Xabi. How are you?”

It was, he had to admit, a bit anticlimactic. But he was relieved that all he saw in Sergio’s eyes was genuine curiosity about his well being. Nando also knew that Xabi didn’t think so and was tense and only just holding it back.

He was even more surprised to find himself actually being curious about Sergio and what he was up to, rather than being wary things would go weird.

“We’re good. Just had a couple of kits a few months back. I didn’t think I’d be here, to be honest. It was touch and go. Yourself?”

Fernando replied, making Sergio nod and his face light up at the mention of the kits.

“Congrats to both of you! I got mated. To Iker.”

He blushed and his face went soppy as he turned to look at Iker, who was talking to Jesus and David Silva. Both Nando and Xabi turned to look in the direction of Iker, who was engrossed in his conversation with another recently mated pair. Nando didn’t have to turn and look at Xabi to know that he had lost the tenseness now that he was positive there was no threat there.

“Congratulations to you both also. Any plans for kits?”

Xabi asked. Sergio shrugged. “Too soon to tell. But hey, it was good seeing you too. Maybe we’ll talk later, since it’s practice and all that? Dinner or something?”

“Yeah. We could do that. Later then. And congrats again.”

Xabi told him. Sergio smiled and nodded.

“Give my regards to Gerrard.” He told them before he raised his hand in farewell and went to Iker, who had just finished putting balls out and had just straightened up and was now talking to Sergio, who didn’t wait to grab him and kiss him after he had walked up to him.

“I guess we weren’t the only ones worried.”

Xabi muttered to Nando as they watched Iker whisper something in Sergio’s ear which made the Alpha pull away and look at Iker with a poleaxed expression that quickly morphed into joy before he was putting his hands on Iker’s still flat belly and kissing him again.

“I don’t think he really was. He knows Sergio loves him.”

Nando whispered, turning to look at Xabi.

“Just like I know you and Stevie love me.”

Xabi’s expression softened as he wrapped his arms around Nando’s shoulders.

“And just like I know you love me and Stevie.”

Xabi murmured, kissing him and making Nando finally be able to let go of that chapter of his past.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fernando's Registration-It's his initials, date of birth and birthplace. i figured that the government wouldn't get creative. So Iker's is ICF-5-20-81-M and Jesus Navas is JNG-11-21-85-LP.  
> Alpha/Alpha Dynamics-They will basically tear each other apart, so they are not allowed to mate. Many don't want to, and there are some that can live in a polyamorous relationship with an Omega when one can prove to be dominant and the other accepts it. Stevie was Xabi's captain for a long while, so it would translate into the bedroom with Nando there to be a buffer between them.  
> The names of the kits-Jon since I honestly don't see Stevie being super fancy. Asier is Basque and means "The Beginning", which fits, since that is what is happening there.


End file.
